In many cases, there is a need to connect two parts with each other and to permit a rotation of these parts with respect to each other, for instance, retainers for lines or cables must be rotatable in order to permit an adaptation to the course of the line or the cable. Also, two lines or pipes can be connected with each other via a rotational connection.